


Забери меня

by Li_Wi (Lia_Wi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, OOC, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Wi/pseuds/Li_Wi
Summary: Белла Тэлбот. Виртуозная воровка и горячая штучка. Немало крови она попортила людям и даже Винчестерам. Что же может изменить ее? И какое будущее она захочет для себя?
Relationships: Bela Talbot/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Забери меня

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Loreanna_dark  
> Примечания автора: Ну, что могу сказать... Захотелось мне чего-нибудь в какой-то степени романтичного с этими двумя. И мне никак не давал покоя сон Сэма в эпизоде 3.10... В общем, автор и сам понимает что ушел в глубокий ООС, надеется что хоть с Сэмом не так сильно.  
> Приятного чтения:)   
> Эпиграф: Gesa & Alina Zavorotnaya — Забери меня

Забери меня и никому не отдавай,   
Ведь, когда ты рядом, это похоже на рай,   
Забери меня, забери и никому не говори.  
Забери меня и никому не отдавай,   
Ведь, когда ты рядом, это похоже на рай,   
Забери меня, забери и никому не говори…

Я резко нажала на педаль тормоза и дернулась вперед от того, что машина, в прямом смысле слова, встала посреди дороги. Под моими колесами чуть не оказалось несколько шипованных металлических шариков. Я вглядывалась в темноту, пытаясь вытянуть из нее хоть что-нибудь, хотя бы мало-мальски значимую деталь, но, увы, фары освещали лишь несколько метров впереди капота. Мои губы скривились в усталой ухмылке: «Кому на этот раз вздумалось прикончить меня?». Глубоко вдохнув и отогнав подальше не совсем уместные мысли о том, что даже с Винчестерами не попрощалась, я открыла дверцу и шагнула в темноту.

Ночная тишина, наполненная абсолютно разными звуками, присущими этому времени суток, с удовольствием приняла меня в свои объятья. Шелест листьев, легкая вереница шорохов копошащихся птиц и грызунов, прикосновение теплого ветра к моим волосам расслабляли... и ослабляли внимание. Поэтому резкое шарканье подошв заставило меня обернуться на источник звука и вскинуть вперед руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. Черт, даже не заметила, как достала его! Хорошие рефлексы, Тэлбот. Всматриваясь в темную обочину, я не могла вычленить хоть что-нибудь. Раздраженно фыркнув и тряхнув головой, я вновь пристально вгляделась в ту сторону, где, по моим предположениям, раздался шорох.

Кто там? Мужчина? Женщина? Или какая-нибудь нечисть?

Я вздрогнула от непозволительно громкого в такой обстановке смеха, хрипло-мягкого, явно принадлежащего мужчине. И что здесь смешного? Не знаю. Может быть, то, что я чуть не проколола шины и не слетела с дороги в овраг? Нет, я явно чего-то не понимаю. Да и кто этот незнакомец, черт его дери?! Мое терпение не безгранично, а стреляю я довольно-таки неплохо, даже в темноте, пусть и не видя мишени, но не промахнусь. 

Щелчок предохранителя заставил меня напрячься и нервно повести плечами. Да что происходит-то? Это была последняя нейтральная мысль до того, как меня сзади схватили за руки и с силой прижали к крепкой груди. Я задержала дыхание и замерла на месте. Лучше уж точно знать, с кем имеешь дело, и уже исходя из этих знаний, предпринимать попытки к бегству. Чего ж он молчит-то?.. С точностью могу сказать только то, что это высокий мужчина в хорошей физической форме, с бешено колотящимся сердцем и горячим мятным дыханием.

\- Воровка Белла Тэлбот наконец-то в моих руках, - холодный баритон с примесью приторно-сладкого яда раздался рядом с моим ухом. 

Знакомые все лица! Брайан Селендс. Этот голос с легким стальным налетом и сочащейся, словно жидкий мед с ложки, надменностью я узнаю из сотен. Уверена, что это он. Только вот зачем я ему? Ну да, украла я у него паршивый амулетишко, было дело. И что дальше? Это не повод на меня охотиться и, тем более, убивать. Даже Винчестеры за их гребаный кольт не прикончили, а этот… та еще сволочь, раз не забыл о моей маленькой шалости.

\- Я убью тебя, сучка, ведь по твоей вине погиб мой брат.

\- Что?! - Это клевета чистой воды! - Чушь! – воскликнула я, сделав попытку вырваться. 

Увы, провальную. Ведь пистолет, еще минуту назад крепко зажатый в пальцах, полетел на пыльную дорогу. 

\- Тот амулет изгонял духов, а мой брат был одержим. Если бы ты его не украла, сейчас он был бы жив.

\- Что, прикончил собственного брата, Брайан? Не думала, что ты настолько жесток.

\- Заткнись, Тэлбот! – острая сталь прикоснулась к моему горлу и чуть резанула кожу. 

Ну уж нет! Мало мне того, что я и так не в лучшем положении на данный момент, меня еще и прирежет этот чокнутый?! Нет, спасибо, обойдусь. Я жить хочу. И жить так, как не жила раньше. Если выберусь из этой передряги, то точно найду Винчестеров, отдам кольт и извинюсь. Правда, придется выслушать всю гневную тираду Дина и держаться, чтобы не слишком пристально наблюдать за Сэмом… Ой, пятой точкой чую, что провалюсь, но… Эх, я была бы не Беллой Тэлбот, если бы даже не попыталась. Начнем. Локтем в солнечное сплетение, выскользнуть из рук и…

Сразу три выстрела заставили меня замереть на месте. Селендс замертво упал на асфальт, выронив из руки нож, которым все-таки успел провести по моему горлу. Я смотрела на его тело и… оставалась на месте. Меня как будто парализовало. Правда. Внезапно появившийся Сэм Винчестер, в несколько шагов оказавшийся рядом со мной, поднял меня на ноги, слегка поддерживая за плечи. Его практически черные в ночной мгле глаза прожигали мое лицо насквозь обеспокоенным взглядом. 

\- Белла? – я не слышала его, больше читала по тонким губам. – Белла! – требовательно встряхнув меня, произнес он.

\- Ты как здесь? – еле-еле выговорила я. – И почему?

\- Да ты в своем репертуаре! – закатив глаза, ответил он. - Не стоит благодарности за спасенную шкурку. Хм, - он задумался и приподнял мой подбородок двумя пальцами. - Ну, хорошо, немного подпорченную, но зато в остальном полноценную шкурку.

Парень уже собирался уйти, оставив меня здесь одну, но меня перемкнуло. Перемкнуло так, что, казалось, мозги расплавятся. Внутренний голос практически орал о том, что нужно остановить его, не отпускать от себя и, вообще, забить на принципы. Сначала я сопротивлялась, честно, даже дала отойти от себя, но именно в этот момент мне, черт подери, захотелось защиты. И он мог ее обеспечить. Желания и потребности, которые я титаническими усилиями воли запихивала вглубь себя, сейчас вырвались наружу. Не подумав, я шагнула следом и, схватив его запястье, сразу оказалась прижатой спиной к своей машине. 

\- Что такое, Белла? 

\- Сэм…

\- Где твоя хваленая находчивость? Где колкие фразочки? Где вся бравада смелой сучки?

Я сглотнула комок в горле и потянулась к нему, умоляя без слов, пытаясь притиснуться ближе, заставить понять, не желая полностью капитулировать. Но, видимо, у него были другие планы. 

\- Тэлбот, я не понимаю. – Горячее дыхание легко прикоснулось к моим губам, и вот теперь мозг, действительно, отключился. - Мне нужны слова.

К черту все, к черту гордость. Мне он нужен. И плевать я хотела на то, что разрушу образ стервы, плевать.

\- Останься рядом со мной, пожалуйста, – прошептала я, вглядываясь в его темные глаза. - Я не хочу быть одна. 

Он облизнул губы и наклонил свое лицо еще чуть ближе к моему - так, что мы практически соприкасались носами. Проведя пальцем по щеке и не отрывая взгляда от моих глаз, он прошептал:

\- Еще, Тэлбот, мне нужно еще. 

\- Прошу, побудь со мной, Сэм. 

\- Хорошо, Белла. – Винчестер в нежном поцелуе приник к моим губам на несколько секунд, а потом, отстранившись, улыбнулся. - Садись, - он кивнул на пассажирское сидение, – ты же не думаешь, что я побуду с тобой в машине?

Я опустила взгляд и закусила нижнюю губу. Вообще-то, я так думала, но слабая надежда все же теплилась в душе. Я надеялась, что парень все-таки останется таким же джентльменом (насколько это было возможно), каким казался при знакомстве и общении. 

\- О, да перестань! Не думаю, что такой неженке, как ты, нужен грубый трах в машине.

\- Сэм, когда ты начал так разговаривать с дамами? – приподняв бровь, поинтересовалась я.

\- Некоторые дамы хотят, чтобы с ними так разговаривали, не так ли? – он прижался своим телом к моему, и я даже сквозь слои ткани смогла почувствовать его жар.

Я промолчала, потому что мне нечего было ответить, ведь, в какой-то степени, он был прав. Но не на сто процентов. Сейчас мне хотелось ласки и нежности. Улыбнувшись, мужчина подвел меня к пассажирскому месту и, галантно открыв дверцу, усадил на мягкое сидение. Пока он парой легких пинков избавлялся от шипованных шариков и оттолкнул в сторону тело Селендса, я захлопнула дверь. А сев за руль, Винчестер завел машину и нажал на педаль газа.

***   
За стойкой администратора стояла типичная блондинка и не сводила похотливого взгляда с Сэма, в упор не замечая меня. Нет, он с ней не флиртовал, никак не проявлял интереса, но, видимо, ее улыбку приклеили к лицу, поэтому она и не прекращала улыбаться. Мне начало надоедать, что она так долго оформляет нас, и я сама не заметила, как начала недовольно сопеть. Парень, видимо, заметив мое настроение, притянул меня ближе к себе и нежно прикоснулся губами к моему виску.

\- Спокойно, - тихо пробормотал он и громче добавил: - Лэйси, как Вам моя невеста? 

Улыбка завяла, голубые глаза потускнели, и теперь уже ее настроение было ниже плинтуса. Я еле сдержалась от победной ухмылки.

\- Вы прекрасная пара, мистер Пейдж, – сухо обронила она, подавая брелок. - Вот ваш ключ.

\- Спасибо. Идем, дорогая? – легко проведя ладонью по плечу и подхватив стоящую на полу сумку другой рукой, спросил Винчестер.

\- Конечно, милый, - я не удержалась от исполнения своей маленькой прихоти и переплела наши пальцы.

Как только за нами захлопнулась дверь номера, я ожидала дикого напора и страсти, но никак не того, что, бросив сумку на пол, парень уляжется на кровать и бросит:

\- Ты первая в душ?

\- Что? – глядя на него во все глаза, переспросила я.

\- Белла, - он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на меня взглядом полного скептицизма. - Ты думаешь, что после того, как ты посидела на пыльной дороге, а я прождал тебя и этого Брайана бог знает сколько в засаде, первое, чего мне захочется, так это трахнуться с тобой? Извини, дорогая, но не только ты любишь комфорт. Так что давай, вперед, смывать грязь, пот и пыль со своего, я уверен, идеального тела.

Я фыркнула, но в душ все-таки пошла. Хотя как только я сбросила стесняющую движения одежду и зашла под теплые струи воды, то не смогла сдержать стона облегчения. Все тело постепенно расслаблялось, подчиняясь настойчивому напору воды, а я уже честно собиралась капитулировать Сэму Винчестеру. Ну, правда, он же, в какой-то мере, заботился обо мне (ладно, я просто убеждала себя в этом, отгоняя подальше мысли о том, что он просто для себя старается), и что-то мне подсказывало, что эта забота не закончится на простом душе после тяжелого - действительно, тяжелого - дня. 

Нехотя выйдя из кабинки и насухо обтеревшись полотенцем, я вышла в спальню, где уже практически обнаженный - в одних расстегнутых джинсах и босиком - Сэм что-то дописывал в своем блокноте.

\- Что, заносишь еще одну девушку в список побывавших в твоей постели, герой-любовник? – усмехнулась я, забираясь в кровать.

\- Раз вернулось чувство юмора, ты приходишь в себя, – в ответ ухмыльнулся парень. - Надеюсь, что ты не выдворишь меня голым за дверь.

\- Пока не получу то, что хочу, будь уверен, что нет, – состроив невинную рожицу, улыбнулась я.

\- Эгоистка, - усмехнулся он и скрылся в ванной. 

Так, а вот теперь самое время подумать обо всем. Пожалею я о своем опрометчивом поступке или нет? Какие цели преследует Сэм, оставаясь со мной рядом? Что я вообще делаю в этом шикарном люксе вместе с младшим Винчестером в статусе невесты для окружающих? Почему мои глубоко запрятанные желания вырвались наружу именно сейчас? И какого хрена я дала себе слабину, подчинившись им? Сколько вопросов, и сейчас я не вижу на них ответов. Да и что-то мне подсказывает, что это только начало, и начало довольно-таки неплохое. Вот только для чего?

Пока эти мысли, а точнее, неразрешимые дилеммы вертелись в моей голове, я не заметила, как Сэм вышел из ванной с черным полотенцем на бедрах и стоял, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку.

\- О чем задумалась? – чуть прищурившись, спросил парень.

\- Да так… неважно, – я встряхнула головой, отгоняя надоедливый рой вопросов. - И что теперь, командир? – я облизнулась и посмотрела на него глазами, полными собачьей преданности.

Винчестер закатил глаза и раздраженно вздохнул.

\- Вот только не надо строить из себя течную суку, Тэлбот. Я тебе не пес, чтобы вскакивать по первому требованию.

\- Фу, как грубо! – мое лицо исказилось гримасой отвращения. – Я думала, что грубость - прерогатива Дина, а ты у нас нежный и такой весь любящий…

Я даже не заметила, как он оказался рядом и грубо схватил мой подбородок.

\- Не сравнивай нас, Белла, тем более, пока не трахалась ни с тем, ни с другим. – Его верхняя губа чуть приподнялась, и мое лицо опалило его горячее дыхание. – И вообще, зачем тебе нежность? Ты же циничная воровка, актриса. Так сыграй для меня, для нас, для себя, в конце концов.

А вот это больно. Больно, как затупленным ржавым ножом по сердцу. И еще жестоко. Мало ли какая у меня маска? Это не повод, чтобы делать поспешные выводы. «Но ведь он прав», - тихо, практически задушено шепнул внутренний голос.

\- Я достаточно играю в жизни, чтобы играть еще и в постели, - прорычала я, толкая его на постель и усаживаясь на бедра. – И мне нужна нежность именно от тебя, Сэм. 

\- И почему же? – хмыкнул он, дергая меня за руки и укладывая на себя.

\- Потому что грубость и ненависть я могу получить от Дина. От тебя мне нужна ласка, забота. – Я провела языком по его нижней губе. – Ведь именно ты спас меня сегодня от Селендса. Почему, кстати?

\- Тебе это интересно сейчас? – Его пальцы легко проскользили по моим ягодицам чуть выше к пояснице.

\- Я готова отложить этот разговор, - улыбнулась я, целуя его.

Мягкий и изучающий поцелуй продлился несколько минут, а потом Сэм перевернул нас так, что я оказалась снизу, под ним. Его внимательный взгляд изучал мое лицо, большой палец едва ощутимо поглаживал щеку.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Белла? – выдохнул он, переместившись и чуть прихватив губами мочку моего уха. – Ты хочешь игры в любовь или просто нежно-мучительного секса?

\- Я… - судорожный выдох вырвался помимо воли из моего рта, - тебя хочу. И все, что ты сделаешь, будет для меня удовольствием.

\- Ну, тогда, любовь, - шепнул он, сняв полотенце, как с моего тела, так и со своих бедер. - Ты же хочешь любить и быть любимой.

Тонкие длинные пальцы осторожно скользнули по ключицам, оставили линию между грудей, легко очертили пупок и мягко мазнули по чувствительной коже внизу живота. Ох, черт! Только от простого движения пальцев внутри начал сжиматься тугой узел возбуждения. 

\- Сэм, - простонала я, ощущая едва уловимую вибрацию еще далекого тепла его тела. - Пожалуйста...

\- Тш-ш-ш, - он прикоснулся губами к моей шее, оставляя на ней едва заметные поцелуи. – Все будет, милая, все будет.

А дальше я провалилась в водоворот нежных ласк. Осторожные прикосновения ладоней, тонких губ, влажного языка, искусность длинных пальцев… Я даже не подозревала, что удовольствие можно получить просто от легких мягких изучающих прикосновений. Вся ночь прошла в тумане наслаждения и оргазмов. Да, Сэм оказался прав: мне была нужна любовь, или хотя бы ее иллюзия, которую мне предоставил младший Винчестер. Его шепот, сладкие поцелуи, слова, которые ничего не значили по сравнению с действиями, но были важными.

Важными, потому что смысл их был в другом. Они поддерживали иллюзию, иллюзию, которая позже станет моим ночным кошмаром. Сэм подарил мне то, на что я не могла рассчитывать. 

«Моя хорошая девочка», - и легкое поглаживание волос, когда я впивалась пальцами в его плечи и ногтями в гладкую кожу спины. 

«Милая, ты желанна», - сквозь нежные поцелуи.

«Ты самая лучшая на свете», - выгибаясь под его ласками.

«Я рядом», - когда на глаза навернулись слезы неудовлетворения. 

«Люблю», - на пике наслаждения.

Он заставил меня забыться. Почувствовать все то, что мне не положено чувствовать - любовь, заботу, ласку, защищенность… ощущать его успокаивающееся сердцебиение, засыпая на плече. Знать, что он тебя не оставит, будет заботиться и оберегать всегда до самой смерти. Этого у меня быть не могло. 

Никогда. 

***  
Утро было непривычным. Я была полна жизни, мне было хорошо. Я не чувствовала боли, тоски, грусти, было только… умиротворение. И то, что я спала в объятиях Винчестера, радовало. По-настоящему радовало. Его дыхание было спокойным, сердце размеренно билось в грудной клетке, успокаивая мое, почему-то начавшее свой бег в бешеном ритме пульса. Скользнув взглядом по часам, я поняла, что проснулась всего спустя час после того, как заснула. Поэтому я снова закрыла глаза и постаралась поскорее упасть в еще раскрытые для меня объятья Морфея, полностью окутанная запахом Сэма, «опутанная» его руками и, как это ни странно, с мыслями о нем.

***   
Второе мое пробуждение было отличным от первого. Потому как проснулась я от ощущения того, что меня гладят по волосам.

\- Что, уже пора вставать? – недовольно пробормотала я, плотнее прижимаясь к горячему телу парня.

\- Вообще-то, пора, - он тихо рассмеялся. – Практически полдень.

\- Ну, еще пять минуточек, ну пожалуйста! – прохныкала я.

\- Белла, - он поцеловал меня в макушку, - нам, действительно, пора вставать. Через час здесь будет Дин.

\- Зачем? – я открыла один глаз и им же прищурилась.

\- Знаешь, вчера я сказал ему, что спас тебя от смерти и что собираюсь остаться на ночь в одном номере. Думаю, он боится либо за то, что мы натворим глупостей, либо за то, что перегрызем друг другу глотки.

\- Близко к правде, - горько ухмыльнулась я. – Но, может быть, мы сможем от него откупиться?

\- Не говори ерунды, - совершенно серьезно возразил Сэм, приподняв мой подбородок и поцеловав. – Увы, дорогая, Дин неподкупен. Если, конечно, у нас нет вишневого пирога. 

Мы рассмеялись, но потом в комнате повисло молчание. Я не знала, что делать. Да, я просила его быть со мной, не оставлять одну, но… ночь прошла и чего мы ждем? Точнее, чего он ждет? Ведь я совершенно не против того, чтобы он остался и… А вот что следовало дальше за этим многозначительным «и», я не очень сильно представляла. Видимо, мои мысли отразились на лице, потому что Сэм, отбросив простыню, спустил ноги на пол и начал одеваться.

\- Нет, подожди, – сказала я, легко касаясь его запястья. – Нам… наверное… надо поговорить.

\- Давай мы оденемся для начала? – как-то слишком резко бросил Винчестер, и я разжала пальцы.

\- Хорошо, - покорно согласилась я.

Но ощущение необратимых изменений уже начало медленно подтачивать меня изнутри. Надев светлые потертые джинсы и черную тунику, я закрылась в ванной. Склонившись над раковиной и оперевшись руками на ее края, глубоко и часто задышала. Кислород не успокаивал зудящие внутри нервы, и я, открыв кран, брызнула в лицо прохладной водой. Не помню, когда последний раз у меня было такое состояние. Не помню, потому что оно было давно, еще в детстве. 

Подняв взгляд, я «столкнулась» со своим отражением. И если честно, оно удивило меня. Потому что в зеркале была не я. Нет, отражение, конечно, было моим, но я не видела себя такой никогда. Здоровый блеск глаз, едва заметный румянец на щеках и даже неловкая улыбка - все это было… красиво. По-настоящему красиво. Мне не нужна никакая косметика, потому что я и так выглядела великолепно. Но из-за чего, почему? Я никогда не врала сама себе (ладно, только когда того требовал здравый смысл, но это было-то всего пару раз) и сейчас не собиралась, но…

Еще раз умывшись, я вышла из ванной и уловила запах свежего кофе, а так же выпечки. Я позволяла себе практически все, но не завтрак… Ладно, с Винчестером я разрушала весь привычный ритм жизни, так почему бы и не насладиться вкусными булочками с горячим бодрящим напитком? Молчание снова угнетало, и я не знала, что сказать. Я была дезориентирована. Эта ночь окончательно принимает статус «сверх важной» за всю мою жизнь, ведь она смогла полностью выбить меня из колеи. 

\- Что теперь между нами, Сэм? – все-таки проговорила я, нарушая тишину.

\- Не знаю, Белла, - сказал он, делая небольшой глоток и изучая меня взглядом. – Но ты изменилась, едва заметно, но все же…

\- Что изменилось? – даже я услышала, как сел мой голос.

\- Глаза стали мягче, движения плавными, ты словно сытая кошка, извини за сравнение.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что после секса я стала более привлекательной? И я просто не была хорошенько оттрахана?! – взвизгнула я, чуть ли не вскакивая из-за стола.

\- И она мне еще что-то говорит о грубости! – пробормотал парень, качая головой и уже громче добавляя: - Боже, Белла, нет, конечно! Просто… мне кажется, что… секс тут не причем. Тебе другое было нужно. Ты хотела любви, и ты получила ее.

\- Нет… - выдохнула я. - Неправда…

\- Не лги, Белла, – тихо попросил он. – Ни мне, ни себе. Подумай над моими словами, ведь через полчаса прибудет Дин, и если тебе нужно будет увериться в том, что было сегодня ночью, просто переспи с ним. Грубость и ненависть, как ты выразилась совсем недавно, не принесут удовольствия.

\- Откуда ты… - я не закончила, так как он грубо оборвал меня, вскакивая из-за стола.

\- Если ты специалист по кражам, то почему не замечаешь того, что сделала столь блистательно? – Винчестер с силой ударил кулаком в стену. - Почему не замечаешь того, что мое сердце давно у тебя в руках и ты вольна им распоряжаться?

\- Сэм… - ошарашено прошептала я, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на него.

\- Думай, Белла, думай, – бросил парень, отвернувшись от меня, тем самым скрыв от меня свое лицо и те эмоции, что оно выражало. - Полчаса истекут, и все будет зависеть только от тебя. Кем мы расстанемся – любовниками одной ночи или же…

Он не договорил, со свистом втянув воздух и просто выбежав из номера. Я закрыла лицо ладонями и почувствовала влагу на пальцах. Это не иллюзия. Все, что было ночью, было правдой, самой настоящей правдой, а не гребанной иллюзией, как я думала. Он отдал мне всего себя, открыл мне ту сторону жизни и чувств, которую я так хотела ощутить и узнать. Никогда бы не подумала, что он может прямо сказать о своих чувствах. Просто сказать, выпалить все как на духу, вывалить правду на дезориентированную меня. Но он ушел. Дал время обдумать, прислушаться к себе и решить, что делать дальше.

И передо мной стоял выбор. Будущее, на которое я даже не смела надеяться, или же настоящее, которое стоит костью в горле? Одиночество или любовь? Слезы или смех? Независимость или подчинение? Горе или радость? Боже, эти «или» меня доконают! А ночью мне казались сложными вопросы типа «что я тут делаю?»! Да они по сравнению с тем, что мне предстоит решить сейчас, просто детский лепет! Вцепившись руками в волосы, я сидела в кровати и мерно раскачивалась, будто это могло мне помочь принять верное решение…

Сквозь всхлипы я попыталась прислушаться к себе и услышала мерный стук сердца в груди. Но все менялось, как только мысли касались Сэма - тогда оно будто спотыкалось, сбивалось с ритма и начинало новую бешеную гонку за каким-то особо ценным призом. И я отлично понимала, какова цена этого приза, и от этого становилось только тяжелее. Часы, тикающие на полке, раздражали своим безукоризненным ходом, и я уже была готова разбить их о стену. А еще я готова была сбежать. Сбежать от всех проблем и решений. 

Но не захотела. Ведь поступи я так, то это разбило бы меня. Я не хотела одиночества, ведь слишком долго была одна. Мне хотелось быть рядом с Сэмом, чувствовать его заботу, нежные, ничего не значащие прикосновения и слышать слова любви, произнесенные шепотом только для меня. Как только эта мысль сформировалась в мозгу, то все остальное стало неважным. Я поняла. Поняла главное, что мне было необходимо, что могло стать для меня воздухом, жизненно необходимой деталью. Решение принято. Только… правильное ли оно?

Пришел Сэм и молча, усевшись на кровать, включил в свой лэптоп. Я услышала звук резкого торможения, в окне увидела затормозившую черную Импалу. Закрыв глаза и в последний раз утерев скатившиеся по щекам слезы, я вдохнула и прикусила губу.

«Ну что ж, Белла Тэлбот, ты готова встретиться с Дином Винчестером и услышать о себе много хорошего?» - как только я подумала об этом, дверь номера распахнулась и с силой стукнулась о стену. Взбешенный Винчестер переводил взгляд, полный ярости, с меня на брата и чуть ли не рычал от негодования. 

\- Ты с катушек слетел?! – практически прокричал Дин на абсолютно спокойного Сэма, даже не поднявшего взгляд. – Ты и она?!

\- Дин, послушай… - тихо попробовала сказать я, но была прервана новым вскриком.

\- А ты вообще молчи! – зеленые глаза просто прожигали меня огнем ненависти насквозь. - Сколько раз ты нам мешала, сколько раз подставляла!

\- Дин… - снова сказала я, чуть громче, в чем предыдущий раз.

\- Да что?!

\- Ты можешь меня выслушать? – стиснув челюсти и обхватив себя руками, будто мне было холодно, спросила я.

\- А Сэм не хочет ничего сказать? – поморщившись, он перевел взгляд на брата. 

Младший Винчестер не отрывал взгляда от ноутбука, и мне это надоело. Он был абсолютно спокоен и абстрагирован от происходящего в комнате. Я подошла к кровати и, взобравшись на нее, на коленках подползла к нему. Когда моя ладонь коснулась его руки, он оторвал взгляд от лэптопа и посмотрел на меня. Сколько всего было в этих орехово-зеленых глазах! Сколько надежды и одновременно обреченности, грусти и радости, любви и безразличия!

\- Сэм, я, действительно, не замечала, что в моих руках нечто гораздо большее, чем было во всей моей жизни. – Я облизнула свои соленые от слез губы. - Большее, чем миллионы долларов, шикарные машины и квартиры. Большее, чем вся моя никчемная жизнь.

\- Что за… – свое, наверняка, нецензурное восклицание Дин не закончил.

\- Прости меня за это. Прости, если сможешь. И пожалуйста, дай шанс… маленький шанс. Мне он нужен, Сэм. О большем и просить не могу. Эта ночь… она… изменила меня. – Я закрыла глаза и сглотнула горький комок в горле. - Но я боюсь, что мне не стать тем, кем я по определению быть не могу, тем, кем ты меня хочешь видеть.

\- Это шутка, да? – спросил Дин, ничего не понимая.

\- Уверена, что поставила на того Винчестера? – спросил Сэм, сжимая губы в тонкую линию. – Уверена, что нежность важнее грубости? Любовь важнее ненависти? В твоей жизни второго было предостаточно.

\- Сэм… - Я не сдержала слез. – Ты важен для меня. Любовь и нежность важнее ненависти и грубости. Пожалуйста… поверь.

\- Докажи мне, Белла. – В его глазах ярким огнем горела решимость, граничащая с безумством. - Слишком долго я жил без сердца, не ощущая его биения и тепла.

Я взяла его ладонь и приложила к своей груди, в которой бешено колотилось сердце. Мне казалось, что оно выстукивало лишь одно: «Сэм! Сэм! Сэм! Сэм!» - и так до бесконечности. Горячая большая ладонь накрыла область сердца, и я чувствовала любовь, которая буквально перетекала из меня в него. Он тяжело задышал, и я еще крепче прижав руку к груди, проговорила, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз:

\- Я надеюсь, моего хватит на нас двоих. Ты ведь чувствуешь, как оно бьется?

\- Чувствую. – Он притянул меня ближе к себе и поцеловал. А потом сцеловал все мокрые дорожки с моего лица. – Ты… моя, Белла, только моя.

Я улыбнулась, прижавшись к нему и прикрыв в наслаждении глаза.

\- Я ни хрена не понял, что с вами двумя, – чертыхнулся Дин, с грохотом усаживаясь на стул.

– Дин, Белла теперь с нами, - стискивая меня в объятьях, промурлыкал Сэм.

\- И почему я не удивлен? – устало потерев лоб рукой, спросил старший Винчестер. – Но почему?

\- Потому что моя девушка должна быть рядом со мной и в безопасности.

\- Какая к…

Продолжение ругательства я уже не слышала, полностью отдаваясь ощущению счастья, которое заполняло меня вместе с поцелуем Сэма.


End file.
